


The Soul Echoes

by LucindaAM



Series: I'll Always Find You [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Swearing, No Smut, Soulmate AU, flufff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Tony Stark thought he'd given up on love. Who could want a broken mess like him? Certainly not Pepper.Then he met his soulmate.Too bad she attracts danger like a magnet and is not so keen on letting him help.Good thing she has an ace up her sleeve.(Sequel to "The Soul Calls"
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: I'll Always Find You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045368
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDia/gifts).



> For LadyDia who asked me (forever ago . . . oops) for a sequel to the last one.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Mother - !!!” 

I smirked as I rounded the corner just in time to hear the half-finished curse leave your mouth. I propped myself against the doorjamb to your half of the lab and smiled at you fondly as you sucked on your fi nger and glared at the soldering iron lying on your workbench as though it had personally done you wrong.

I hadn’t expected this. Not really. Not the way you’d slipped so easily into my life. It was almost as though you’d always been here and damn if I didn’t love everything about that. Mostly though, I loved you and that big brain of yours.

“ Whatcha doing, honey?” I asked, stepping further into the lab so I could wrap you in my arms just like I ’d been wanting to all day.

You spun around and pushed your glasses up your nose. It was a nervous habit and something you only did when you were working on whatever latest project had been brewing in that head of yours, but it had the power to take my breath away all the same. I swore you did it on purpose.

“Oh. Hi, baby.  Ummm . . . nothing, really. Just . . . you know . . . tinkering.” Your hands nervously fluttered around you before you awkwardly plopped your elbow on the table and not so casually blocked my view of you workspace.

“I almost believe you.” I smirked.

You blushed but kept your eyes firmly placed just over my shoulder. “Didn’t you have a thing today?” You asked, trying to change the subject.

“A thing?” I knew exactly what you were trying to do, but it wasn’t going to work. I’d cleared my schedule. Well, I’d had JARVIS do it.

“Yeah. A thing. You know. Not here.”

I quirked an eyebrow. “Trying to get rid of me, huh? Well now I’m really curious.”

Your eyes widened and you hopped to your feet. “The thing, Tony!”

“What,  _ thing _ , honey?” I grinned, moving closer so I could wrap my arms around your waist.

You stammered for a moment. Before something lit in your eyes.  “No, you’re right. My mistake.  It’s  _ my _ thing.” You wrapped your own arms around my waist and practically marched me out of the lab. “ALVIN?!”

The lights shut off and the doors locked ominously behind us. “I’ve got you covered.” Your AI cheekily  responded.

I glared at the speakers. “You know, honey, JARVIS could . . .”

“JARVIS can’t keep up with  _ me.”  _ Your AI grumbled.

“I’m  afraid he’s right, sir.” JARVIS echoed.

You chuckled against my chest. “Face it, toots, I’m just smarter than you’ll ever be.” 

I glanced down at you. “Toots?”

“That’s right,  dollface . Now let go. I have a . . .  _ thing _ .”

You pulled away from me and sauntered out of the room. I shook my head as I called after you. “You’re spend too much time with the fossils!” I called.

Your chuckles echoed back to me.

I watched you go until you were out of sight and then I turned  back to your lab. “JARVIS, drop a beat.”

My music started playing as I started trying to hack my way into your lab. Just what, oh what, were you working on?

“Stark . . .” ALVIN started.

“Help me or get out of the way chuckles.” I ordered.

ALVIN wisely shut up.

“Let’s see just what you’ve gotten yourself into this time, dear.” I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

I slipped on the sunglasses as I snuck out of the tower. Or rather, tried to sneak out of the tower. Sometimes I swore that Happy had me bugged. He always seemed to know when I was trying to sneak out. 

“Seriously, Happy, I can go by myself. It’s just the store. No one’s going to be gunning for me.” 

Happy scoffed. “You say that now, but what am I supposed to tell the boss when you don’t make it back, huh? He’d kill me.” 

I smiled. Tony would sooner die than kill Happy. He’d never admit it out loud but sometimes I felt like I was interrupting their soulmate bond. Even if it was just platonic. 

“And we should take the car.” 

I shook my head. “I’m drawing the line, Happy. The car always draws way more attention. Speaking of which . . .” I dug into my pocket and pulled out a ridiculously styled Christmas Elf hat complete with fake, felted, pointed ears. I reached up and slid it over Happy’s head and grinned up at him. “Now you look the part.” 

“And what part is that?” 

“Santa’s little helper.” I grinned. 

Happy sighed in defeat, knowing he’d never win against me, but trudged after me obediently. He was nothing if not loyal. Had to love that about him. I was beginning to see what May saw in him. 

The two of us walked in silence for a minute. “You know. He’s happier now.” He said suddenly. 

I glanced at him. “Tony?” I asked. 

Happy nodded as he fiddled awkwardly with the phone in his hands. “I’m going to be honest. I didn’t think he’d ever get over Pepper but the two of you . . . you just . . . work, you know?” 

I smiled. “I think that’s what soulmates are supposed to do.” 

Happy shook his head. “It’s more than that.” He scratched at his head as he tried to figure out how to phrase the things he was feeling. I came to a stop and gave him a second to pull it together. 

Eventually, he reached out and waved his hand awkwardly over my person before he settled on patting me on the shoulder. “I’m really glad he found you.” He said. “And I’m really glad you decided to give this a shot. It’s not easy being with a guy like Tony.” 

My smile warmed as I awkwardly socked Happy in the shoulder. “Thanks, Hogan.” I murmured. “I’m happy I did too. I’m glad I got to meet you.” 

The two of us shared another awkward moment before I gestured over my shoulder at the convenience store behind us. “Are you going to come with? Or can I manage on my own?” 

Happy rolled his eyes but pointed at the door. “Just go inside.” 

I smiled but walked inside as he held the door open for me. 

I wandered down the aisles looking for a good excuse to have left the tower. Tony was sure to ask about my “thing” later and I needed a solid excuse so he wouldn’t go poking around the lab. I wasn’t ready for him to find out about my little project just yet. 

My eyes landed on the ice cream condiments and I grinned. If I couldn’t think of a good excuse, I could at least settle on a solid distraction. 

I was just reaching for the chocolate syrup when the door to the store was flung open and a group of people burst in and fired guns into the air. “Everyone DOWN!” They ordered. 

Happy lunged for me, tackling me to the ground as he scrambled for his own weapon. “No one’s going gunning after you, huh?” He asked. 

“Are you crazy?” I hissed, smacking his hand away from his sidearm while ignoring his question. “You’re outnumbered four to one!” 

“What do you suggest we do, huh?” He asked. 

In the background, I could hear the robbers demanding that everyone hand over their valuables. I took a deep breath and was about to answer when a pair of boots landed right beside my head. “Well, well, well. What do we have here, boys?” 

Happy and I exchanged frantic glances. 

The next thing I knew, gloved hands were reaching down and yanking me to my feet. My sunglasses were ripped away and I was left without any semblance of a disguise. 

“Tony Stark’s soulmate. What’s a little thing like you wandering around all by yourself?” 

My eyes shot to Happy who was subtly reaching for his gun again. Another robber came out of nowhere and smashed his boot against Happy’s hand, pinning it to the floor. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He growled. 

My eyes flicked to this new guy as a gun was pressed firmly against my temple. He leaned towards me and pinched my chin in his fingers. “We came lookin’ for a quick payout. But boys, I think we just hit the jackpot. Grab the girl and the cash. Let’s go.” 

He ground Happy’s hand into the linoleum floor and I winced as Happy screamed and something cracked sickeningly but I couldn’t do anything to help him as I was shoved through the store and towards the door. 

I was trying to signal for help from ALVIN when Happy’s voice rang out, pained, but unmistakable. “Get your hands off her!” He ordered. 

I was spun around just in time to hear a gun go off and feel something red hot burrow into my collarbone. 

“Shit!” Rough hands reached for me and pulled me the rest of the way out of the store. All I could feel was burning pain as I was shoved into the back of an unmarked car that immediately took off into the busy New York traffic. 

Happy didn’t stand a chance at finding me in this mess. 

Lucky for him, he didn’t need to.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony------------------------ 

I was just about to finish rewiring the locks on your lab when a pain so intense, it brought me to my knees shot through me. Instinctively, I rolled my sleeve up to see my triangular soulmate mark lit up like a Christmas tree. My heart stopped. 

You were in trouble. 

I pushed to my feet. “Where is she, J?” I demanded, abandoning my efforts to get your lab open as I raced to my screens. You were hurt. You were hurt bad. 

JARVIS pulled up a screen and started looking into it. “She’s disabled the tracking devices on her cellphone and in her glasses, sir. I can’t find her.” 

“ALVIN?!” I grit out. You were too smart by half sometimes and you wouldn’t let me protect you. Didn't you know how much I needed to protect you?! 

“My programming prevents me from telling you.” Even the AI’s voice had panic lacing his tones. 

“Son of a . . . HONEY.” I seethed. I was going to KILL you just as soon as I got my hands on you. 

“Tony.” ALVIN’s voice cut through the haze of pain and panic in my mind and I glanced up sharply to see the doors to your lab rattling. I took step towards them. 

“What’s going on?” I asked. 

“She’s calling for backup.” ALVIN explained. 

A second later, the click of a lock sounded and the doors flew open. I dove to the ground as bits and pieces of a suit shot out of your lab and crashed through a window, escaping to freedom outside. I raced for the shattered window and watched them shoot off into a random direction. “JARVIS?!” I ordered. 

“Already on it, sir.” 

A suit came out of nowhere and I threw myself into it. “Follow that suit!” I ordered. 

JARVIS took off into the sky. 

You----------------------- 

I had a hand pressed against my collarbone as I sucked in another wheezing breath. That didn’t sound good. 

The robbers around me seemed tense as they drove silently through the streets of New York. They kept glancing over their shoulders as though Iron Man was going to appear at any minute. 

They weren’t that far off. 

“Stay low, beautiful.” ALVIN’s voice sounded in my ear. “The calvary's almost there.” 

I sank in my seat as subtly as possible and glanced out the window to my right just as one of my flying gauntlets appeared in sight. 

The goon next to me leaned closer to the window as the glove twisted to wave at him. I sank even lower. 

“What in the he . . .” 

The gauntlet fired, and glass shattered inwards, raining down on all of us. 

Curses sounded and the car swerved erratically as the driver yanked aggressively on the wheel but none of that stopped my glove as it swooped into the window and wrapped around my hand. The second it was in place, I aimed it forward and fired a shot straight through the dash, blowing the engine to bits. 

Pain shot through my body as the car lurched and I knew without checking that my soulmate mark was lit up like the Fourth of July. I could only hope Tony was too busy to notice. 

Either way, I didn’t have much time to think about it before the glass on my left shattered and my other glove dove in. I pulled the hand pressing against my wound away for just long enough for the glove to slide on before I pressed it back against my chest. 

“Cauterize.” I grit out. 

“Gorgeous . . .” ALVIN murmured hesitantly. 

“Do it!” I ordered. 

There was a flash of light and a blinding pain that made me see stars before the smell of sizzling flesh filled the cab. 

I grunted in pain, tears stinging at my eyes. 

In front of me, the driver was turning around, gun drawn. “You bitch.” He seethed. 

I threw my hands forward and blasted him and the guy riding shot gun in the faces. Then, I threw my hands up and blasted a hole straight through the top of the car. My arm guards swooped through the hole and clamped onto my elbows, giving me just enough force to pull myself out of the wrecked car. 

“Lock it down, ALVIN.” I ordered. A pulse of electricity shot through my hands, and the car doors locked, keeping the survivors locked inside. I stood sentry on top of the car, keeping my hands aimed inwards as I waited for the rest of my armor to arrive. 

It didn’t take long before the rest of it slammed into place and a helmet slid over my head. “Hi, beautiful. Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” ALVIN flirted. 

I grinned. 

The car shifted as something landed next to me and the smile slid right off my face. 

I winced as I turned around to see Tony standing there, armor clad and radiating fury. “Hi, baby.” I murmured. 

Tony’s face plate lifted up and he arched an eyebrow at me. 

“I caught some bad guys?” I offered. 

“She also cauterized the bullet hole in chest. Against advisement I might add.” ALVIN quipped. 

“ALVIN!” I hissed. 

Tony’s eyes widened and he reached for me before he seemed to the armor covering my chest. “JARVIS. Lock down. Cops are on route.” 

“Yes, sir.” JARVIS said as he opened the suit and let Tony out. Tony wrapped his arms around me and pulled my arms around him. “ALVIN, tower.” He ordered. 

“Yes, sir.” There was a smirk in ALVIN’s tone that I didn’t appreciate especially when I was suddenly unable to move as my suit that I’d spent weeks slaving over, took off into the sky without my permission. 

I grumbled under my breath but Tony just smirked in my arms. 

“You’re worse than I am!” He called. 

My face plate lifted and I shook my head. “Only one person holds that title!” I called back, smiling despite the throbbing pain. “And his name is Steve Rogers!” 

Tony leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to my lips. 

“Good thing we’re soulmates. Otherwise I might be jealous.” 

I chuckled. “Good thing we’re soulmates.” I echoed. “Cuz I’ve been stealing designs.” 

“If it means keeping you safe, honey, they’re all yours.” 

I smiled again and let Tony and ALVIN fly me back to the tower. 

I’d been worried when I’d agree to start a life with my infamous soulmate. 

But together, we’d found home. 

I wouldn’t change it for the world. 

Bullet holes and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, sweet, and to the point. Just like last time.
> 
> Damn do I love Soulmate AU's. XD


End file.
